Her Romeo, His Juliet
by She'sAManiac
Summary: A Scrubs/Romeo and Juliet crossover! Whilst watching the film with Elliot, JD fantasises about what it would be like if his coworkers were the characters. Jelliot, Turla.
1. Introduction

**Note-I knew that someday someone would do a Scrubs/Shakespeare crossover. So here's my interpretation of Romeo and Juliet…Scrubs style! This is just the intro, the story will be up soon. Btw, if you can think of a character for the Janitor, your contribution would be much obliged. Thanks! Below is a basic character list, with some surprise cameos later. Enjoy, folks!**

**Romeo-JD**

**Juliet-Elliot**

**Murcutio-Turk**

**Tybalt-Dr Cox**

**Benvolio-Carla**

"_What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet…"_

"Oh yeah?" I muttered, thrusting more popcorn into my mouth. "I bet if it was called Stinkplant no one would go near enough to tell!" I laughed at my own joke, and Elliot whacked me on the head with her cushion.

"Hey! What was that for?" I said.

"Shut up!" said Elliot, motioning to Clare Danes on the screen. "I love this film! It's the greatest love story ever told!"

"Jeez, I don't even know why I agreed to watch this with you!"

"Because I threatened to throw Steven in the garbage if you didn't?"

"Oh yeah…"

"You're so uncultured" Elliot continued. "Shakespeare is a genius!"

"Geek…and I bet your only watching it because of Leonardo DiCaprio!"

"I am not!" Elliot sniffed, and I could see the first sign of tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. I sighed.

"You girls, you're all the same! Show you a soppy film and you melt! Hmm…"

"JD!" came a shriek in my ear, and I jumped. "Don't daydream, this is the good bit!" I was silent for a bit whilst I watched.

"All I can see is Leo and Clare snogging in a swimming pool!"

"JD, you have no soul! This is Baz Luhrman's greatest work! It's beautiful!"

"It's sappy!"

"Fine…" Elliot sulked. "If you don't want to watch it, go to bed!"

I sighed, and squirmed on the sofa.

"Shakespeare didn't even write it…" I muttered.

"JD!" Elliot yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm just messing with you!" I grinned. Elliot wriggled, and laid her legs over my lap. She took a sip of hot chocolate, and the foam stained around her mouth. I ate some more popcorn. Everything was relaxed. And I slowly zoned out of reality and into my own fantasy world…


	2. Act I

**Note-In case your confused, in my version, the private practise doctors (the Capulets) are feuding with the medical practitioners (the Montagues). Also in this story, the private practise doctors and the medical practitioners do not know each other, so JD and Carla don't know Elliot etc. Turk and Carla are still a couple.**

"Hey Carla…" I sighed to my friend.

"What's up, Bambi?" my friend asked, hearing the sorrowful note in my voice.

"It's Nurse Rosaline" I explained. "I've been flirting with her for like, a month now, and she doesn't do or say anything! Carla, you're a woman, any advice?"

"Give her up" Carla said, as she filed away a chart. "She's not good enough for you. And anyway, she's working for Dr Reid's private practise"

"What? Another one? Damn…" I turned to walk away.

"Bambi…" Carla called, and I turned around again. She had a malicious twinkle in her eye. "If you like I can spread a rumour that she's sleeping with that married androgynous oncologist!"

"Nah, it's alright…" I muttered. Suddenly I heard a panting noise, and turned around to see Doug running frantically around the corridor, his face white. He was carrying a pile of slips of paper.

"Doug, my man!" I called out. He came up to us. "What's up, dude? You look…nauseous"

"Yeah!" Doug stuttered. "Dr Reid asked me to send round these invites to his daughter's birthday party. Thing is, his daughter wrote them all fancy, I dunno why, something about calligraphy camp, and I can't read calligraphy, and my shift starts in five minutes!"

"Let me do them, Doug"

"But…Dr Reid'll fire me if he finds out someone not from his private practise is doing these! No offence, JD"

"Doug, don't worry! Why would I want to go to a Reid party anyway? I don't even know who his daughter is! I'll be fine"

Doug reluctantly handed the invites to me, and ran off down to the morgue.

"Hey…Rosaline's name is on this list…" I observed. I looked at Carla. She grinned.

"Let's go!"

"What?"

"If Rosaline's there. You'll be able to forget her when you see the millions of other beautiful women in this hospital!"

"But…"

"It's fancy dress, so no one will recognise you! Come on, you can swap your shift, can't you?"

"Can I go as Dr Acula…?"

Carla sighed. "Fine!"

"Alright, I'll go"

"Great! It's at the cafeteria just after work!"

"See you later, Carla!"

By the time the evening came and our shifts were over, the cafeteria was packed with huge birthday banners, and what had to be the biggest, fanciest cake I had ever seen. There were loads of people, all in costume. I sneaked in with Carla and Turk. I was my Dr Acula outfit, Carla had donned a cat suit, and Turk was dressed as Ghandi.

"Dude…look at the cake…" Turk whispered to me.

"You're diabetic!"

"I know, but…oh god that looks good…"

I suddenly caught a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye.

"There's Rosaline!" I grinned, and ran off, ignoring Carla's protests that this wasn't what we came to do. I strode through the crowd of people, trying to find the gorgeous nurse. And then I stopped dead.

The blonde hair didn't belong to Nurse Rosaline after all. It was another girl, with long blonde waves of hair. She was dressed as an angel. And she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was dancing with a brown haired intern. It was Keith Dudemeister. He'd used to be one of my interns before he switched to private practice. Slimy little jerk…

Then the blonde girl stopped dancing with him, and I decided to take my chance. I sidled up to her, and started to dance.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" I grinned back, my heart doing a double take.

"Who's all this under all the make up?" she grinned.

"My name's JD. You?"

"Elliot. I love your costume, its frickin' awesome!"

I growled in what I hoped was a vampireish way. Elliot giggled.

Suddenly the music in the background changed to a slow, crooning song, and people around us began to slow dance. Elliot sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Could this get any cheesier?"

"Doubt it. Shall we…?"

She slid her arms around my neck, and we danced. And when the song was over, I bent down and kissed her on the lips. And surprisingly, she kissed back. But then we were interrupted by a large, black woman.

"Elliot, honey, your father wants to talk to you"

Elliot smiled apologetically, and ran off.

"Excuse me!" I said, tapping the woman on the back. She turned, and I realised it was Nurse Roberts, a private practise nurse. My heart thumped before I realised that she didn't know who I was.

"What is it, Dracula?"

"What's her name?"

"What? You come to this party and don't know who she is? That's Elliot Reid, sugar!"

Reid. _Reid_. _**Reid**_.

_An opera singer stands behind JD. "Just say it…" JD mutters. "Mistaaaaaaaaake!" the singer sings._

I'd fallen in love with Elliot Reid. Daughter of Dr Reid, owner of the private practise we were against. A private practise girl. A Reid. I slowly made my way back towards Turk and Carla.

"You were right! I have met someone else…" I started sadly, but I was interrupted by Turk.

"Dude, you're such an idiot! Dr Cox saw you!"

"What…?"

"Dr Cox saw you! We've gotta get out of here, or he'll tell Dr Reid and he'll find some way to fire us!"

"But…"

"Come on, Bambi!"

Carla grabbed my arm and began to pull me towards the exit. I looked back, and saw Elliot talking to her father.

We ran out of the cafeteria, and back to the almost deserted nurse's desk. We finally stopped, and I leant on the desk, panting.

"That was close…" Carla muttered. Turk pulled her close, and kissed her head.

"I gotta go…" I muttered.

Back in the party, Elliot was talking to Laverne.

"Nurse…who was that guy dressed in a vampire outfit? You know, that I was dancing with?" she missed out the kissing part.

"Dr John Dorian. And you better stay away from him, sweetie. He's a medical practitioner!"

"What? Holy frick…"

"This is better than my stories!" Laverne grinned gleefully, and walked off into the crowd, leaving Elliot behind.


	3. Act II

**Note- PhantomViola, I know Dr Cox being private practice is a little…non-Coxian, but I couldn't think of anyone else, and the role of Tybalt suits him rather well (apart from the whole Juliet's-cousin thing, but he isn't in this). Actually, I had to make quite a lot of characters (especially Laverne) very OOC to fit it in with the story…thanks for the kind reviews, folks!**

Elliot sat alone in the doctor's lounge, staring at the on TV, but not registering with what was on the screen. The stars were twinkling merrily, as if mocking her and the pale moon cast an eerie glow around the Sacred Heart parking lot.

"Frick on a stick with a brick!" Elliot muttered to herself. "How the hell did I fall for a medical practitioner?"

Suddenly there was a bang at the window, and she turned her head sharply. She gasped. JD was somehow at the window, banging at it, and mouthing "open up!" at her. Elliot checked to see if anyone was around, then stood up and was about to walk over to the window when she tripped over an empty coffee mug. She fell against the window, and slid to the floor.

"Ooh…" JD said to himself. But Elliot jumped right back up again and unlocked the window. JD scrambled over the ledge, and fell headfirst into the room.

"JD!" said Elliot, bending down to his level. "What the frick are you doing?"

"I had to see you!" JD said. Elliot bent down and kissed him passionately before breaking away.

"How did you get up? This room is like, five stories high!"

"I stole the Janitor's ladder!" JD said. He reached up and kissed her again. His mouth slowly moved down to her neck…

"JD, stop it!" whispered Elliot. JD pulled away, confused, hurt like a pool in his eyes.

"Why?"

"We can't do this. You're a medical practitioner, and I'm private practice! If dad sees you, he'll have you fired in a second!"

"Elliot, I don't care! I swear by…everything that I love you! And I'll do anything to prove it! I'll…I'll marry you!"

Elliot was stunned.

"What now?"

"I'll marry you!"

"Oh, JD!"

The pair locked into a sickening kiss again.

"Elliot! Elliot, sugar!"

"It's Nurse Roberts!" said Elliot, breaking away. "I gotta go!"

"But…"

"Call me tomorrow" said Elliot. "Nurse Roberts can go anywhere in this hospital. Tell her what time, and I'll meet you. You better mean what you say!"

And with that, she pecked JD on the cheek, and rushed out of the room.

"Yo, Ted, my man!" said JD, as he strode into the lawyer's office. "What's up?"

"Hey, Dr Dorian! Always nice to have visitors! So…what's the dealio?"

"Oh, nothing much, Ted, just…do lawyers have the power to marry people?"

"What? Who? Why?"

"Um, it's kinda a long story…"

"Kelso hired a competent lawyer to deal with the board meeting later. It means that mom had to sell her wedding ring for a nice room in a motel for two, but Kelso says I deserve it for being spineless. I've got all the time in the world!" Ted laughed nervously.

"Ok then, um…well, I kinda wanna marry, er…Elliot Reid?"

Ted stared at him in unmoving shock.

"Ted? Ted?" JD said, waving his hand in front of Ted's face. But Ted was deep in thought.

_Dr Kelso's been complaining about the rivalry between medical practitioners and private practitioners since we got that law suit last week. If I stop it…maybe he'll give me a pay rise! I'll finally be able to get mom's Persian mink stole back! Yeah! Suck it, Kelso! Teddy Thunder's back in the game!_

"Alright I'll help you!" said Ted, swatting JD's hand from his face.

"Really? Thanks, man!" said JD, and he left.

Carla was running round the hallways of Sacred Heart, frantically looking for her husband. Unbeknownst to her, Turk was doing the same. They both turned the corner at the same time and collided.

"Turk! I've been looking all over for you! Listen-"

"Where the hell is JD?" complained Turk, cutting his wife off mid-sentence. "I was gonna chill with him last night, but he switched shifts and didn't tell me!"

"Turk! This is much more important! I heard from Nurse Hadley that Nurse Sauna told Nurse Coleman to tell her to tell Nurse Hadley to tell me that Dr Cox is on the rampage looking for JD for crashing the party last night!"

"What? Oh holy shizzle…"

"Exactly! We've got to find him and warn him!"

At that precise moment, JD turned round the corridor.

"There he is! JD!" Carla yelled.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"JD! Where the hell were you last night?" Turk yelled, missing the violent flash in Carla's eyes directed at him.

"Turk! JD, Dr Cox is looking for you! He wants to get you back for gatecrashing the Reid's birthday party last night!"

"What…?" JD began, but he was distracted by a familiar shape in the corner. It was Nurse Roberts.

"Excuse me…" JD muttered, and pushed past his friends, much to Carla's dismay. "Nurse Roberts!" he called out. Laverne turned to face him.

"Are you JD, Q-Tip?" she asked. JD nodded. "I need to talk to you on behalf of…" she lowered her voice to an almost menacing whisper. "Elliot Reid"

JD nodded impatiently. Then he turned around as he heard Turk call out.

"SVB! You gonna be on call tonight?" JD nodded. "I'll see you there then!"

Turk and Carla walked off, and JD turned back to Laverne.

"First thing, Q-Tip, I wanna say that if you dare lead Elliot into a fool's paradise, there will be hell to pay from me, you got that?"

"Yes. Nurse Roberts…can you ask her to come to Ted's office at…just after lunch"

Laverne smiled, and there was a twinkle in her eye. Although maybe it was just the light reflected in her glasses.

"I'll tell her, sugar"

And JD and Laverne went their separate ways.

Elliot was flicking through her charts sleepily when she saw her Nurse walking down the corridor towards her.

"Nurse Roberts!" she called out, and ran up to her friend. "What news?"

"Give me a minute, honey! I need to do my job!"

Laverne slid behind the counter of the nurse's station, and began to silently file away some charts.

"Laverne? Nurse Roberts?"

Laverne didn't answer.

"_LAVERNE FOR FRICKS SAKE TALK TO ME_!"

"Girl, keep your hair on or you'll be answering to Jesus for impatience!"

"What did he say?"

"Your shrieking's given me a migraine!"

"Laverne!" Elliot wheedled. "Please?"

Laverne sighed, and looked Elliot squarely in the eyes.

"Does your shift end after lunch?"

Elliot nodded.

"Then go to Ted Buckland's office. Q-Tip will meet you there. Good luck"

Elliot grinned, hugged Laverne, and ran off.

_To Be Continued In Act III_


	4. AN Urgent, please read

**Author's Note**

**First, you may have realised that I have changed my penname from Mew-Erenaa to She'sAManiac. The reasons for this are on my profile, if you're at all interested.**

**Secondly, I am temporarily quitting the story "Her Romeo, His Juliet". "Why?" you might ask. Well, there are a few reasons: **

**I got a bit bored. Usually I can get past that, but I needed a break from it. **

**I have got a story niggling at the back of my brain that I really need to write down. Well, actually it's two stories. But I'm not sure which to write. The first is my usual style, fluffy, happy and comical. The second would be a depressing, angsty JDox fic. I'm not sure which would get better reception, which is why I'm asking everyone who reads this to take part in a poll on my profile. This is quite important to me. **

**Well, thanks for your time, guys! This story will be back up and running soon enough. And meanwhile, please vote! Thanks, love and bye!**

**-She'sAManiac**


End file.
